


what love can do and what it can't

by EllieLovesYou



Series: pretty lies, pretty life [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They held on to each other a little tighter than before—they could forget tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what love can do and what it can't

Two weeks passed—two long weeks passed since Scott had climbed through Malia’s window and held her against him tightly not letting go till the morning sun came shooing him away.

And unexplainable tether had been placed between the two leaving them both spent; a constant guilt hung over them both weighing heavily on them both.

“we need to stop” she mumbled one night, with her leg thrown over his waist and her arm holding them together tightly.

“yeah”

She simply shifted and pressed her cheek against his shoulder, they hadn’t had sex since _that_ night. They kissed sweetly, lazily, desperately—all kinds, every time they could. Somehow though, that left them feeling worse than the sex did.

“maybe if we just—“ she sighed and her grip grew tighter despite her words “we need to focus on them—you love Lydia and I love Stiles and we’ve been pretty shitty to them”

“I just—I can’t stop thinking about her and him together”

“Scott, right now isn’t the time for you to stop trusting your girlfriend considering—“ she let her sentence cut off, she let out a deep breath “we should take their approach and just—and just forget it” it hurt her to say that—she didn’t want to forget but, Stiles didn’t deserve this. Neither did Lydia.

 A sadness rested itself on Scott’s heart “just forget”

They held on to each other a little tighter than before—they could forget tomorrow.

 

-

 

She shifted uncomfortably as she watched Lydia interact so easily with Scott, their relationship was effortless. She’d throw her arms around his waist and his response was immediate as he held her close and laid a kiss on her head.

This wasn’t jealously because to be jealous you had to like someone and—she wasn’t ready to admit that to herself.

“hey” she looked over at Stiles “you okay? You look a little pale” he pressed the back of his hand to her head and she took some comfort in his touch

“Yeah, just a little uneasy today”

He smiled “bad deer?” she snorted and slapped his shoulder, a smile plaguing her face.

“shut up”

It was in these moments that she was able to quell any feelings or thoughts about Stiles’ best friend, because here was and she loved this boy—loving him was easy but forgetting what he did was a little harder.

 

-

 

Lydia sighed happily as she felt Scott’s lips brush her forehead—she lived for these tiny moments of peace she was able to find with him. Something that took her away from all the bad, the ugly and hard in the world—even if it was only a second, it was something.

“hey” she looked up at him, he was all sparkling eyes and bright smiles, he was made from sunshine—she’s convinced of that “I gotta  go to class, but I’ll meet you right here for lunch, okay?”

“yeah” she leaned up and kissed his lips lightly “love you”

“Love you more” he flashed her one last bright smile before turning on his heel and heading down the hall. 

A sigh escaped the girl and the guilt that had weighed on her came back like it always did after he left her alone with her thoughts—she wasn’t sure she could keep pretending that what happened, didn’t happen.  Scott and Malia didn’t deserve that—they needed to know and if they forgave them then great, and if they didn’t well then that was justifiable. They cheated.

No matter the circumstances, _they cheated_ and then tried to brush it under to rug hoping to get away with it. Lydia had never felt a weight this big lay itself on her chest.

“hey” she whipped around to see Stiles looking at her, she immediately felt uncomfortable—it had happened ever since they slept together, she couldn’t stand to be around him because when she was all she could think about was how guilty she is. Especially when they were alone, it felt wrong and dirty and Lydia didn’t like either of those feelings.

“What do you want?” her voice was sharp, she crossed her arms over her chest and straightened her back.

“Lydia—you can’t keep doing this, you are my friend and I hate not being able to talk to you”

She scoffed “Talk to your girlfriend”

“That’s not what I meant—you’re my friend and we’ve through a lot of shit together and I don’t want a drunk night to change that”

“too late” she looked around before looking back to Stiles “I can’t fucking think straight because all I can think of is how fucking _cheated on my boyfriend_ ”

“you don’t think that it’s not messing with my head too? Malia looks at me and all it’s all I can do not to just blurt out what we did”

The warning bell rang alerting students still in the hall that they had three minutes to get to class, she sighed “I’m sorry but I don’t think—I don’t think this can be salvaged”

“What?”

“Look, unless you want to go and get down on our knees and fucking confess to everything we did that night and how we hid it right now then we can’t be friends” she started walking off

“Lydia!”

“I’m sorry” she didn’t look back at him “But I can’t”

And she was right—she couldn’t. She wasn’t being dramatic or unreasonable—she couldn’t even look at Sties without her guilt doubling in size. So she just walked off and tried to think of an excuse as to why she would be late to math.

 

-

 

Another week passed—three weeks since that night, they were all keeping count.

Everyone’s resolve was crumbling—Lydia was, at this point, beginning to think she was going to blow at any second, Stiles had begun to tell Malia at one point during the week but changed his mind halfway through and proceeded to make up, yet, another lie to cover his ass. Scott was doing everything in his power to cut the tie that he had with Malia, and focus on his girlfriend, a girlfriend who was growing increasingly guilty—he smelled it all the time and it only made him feel guiltier. Malia had, every night, right after she said goodnight to Stiles looked at her phone debating whether or not to text him but she always back out right before she hit send.

They were all pretty shitty at this point.

And it only got worse when another week passed.

 

-

 

“Something’s wrong” Lydia mumbled to Kira, one night, the girl had come over to get a little tutoring in for a math test but they had drifted off math and started to talk about other topics and Lydia’s resolve officially crumbled.

Kira looked at the girl with a furrowed brow “What do you mean?”

“I—“ Lydia looked down at her hands and took a deep breath “Oh, God Kira—please don’t judge me right now”

“Hey” she grabbed the other girl’s hands and rubbed them with her thumb “I would never judge you”

“IcheatedonScott” the words were crammed together and released in one breath but she didn’t need to repeat it—Kira made that clear.

“Oh my god—h-how—when— _what_?”

“It was a month ago at the damn party Greenburg threw—Scott and I had gotten into a fight about, _God_ , I don’t even remember and he backed out of the party last minute and I was mad, and then I started drinking and—“ she inhaled sharply “He was there and just as drunk as I was”

“Who?” Kira hadn’t let go of her hands “who was it?”

She looked down at her hands, and blinked, tears hit her hands “ _God_ —it was Stiles”

Kira was shocked into silence.

Lydia let out a loud sob “And I’m late, Kira”

Kira was sure she’d ever get over this shock.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, please and thank you?


End file.
